Shoo Fly
by tiffany aka basketcase
Summary: ONE-SHOT/SHORT-STORY Unlike many teenagers, Serena didn't love summer but she liked it to an extent. There were so many reasons that backed why but only one that was a very big fracture to why.


Shoo Fly  
tiffany aka basketcase

--

It was summer and it was supposedly be every student's dream. But to Serena, summer was a big to her as any other teenagers. Technically she like summer but she didn't exactly love it either. Why? Because summer wasn't just for students to venture out and relax, it's also for bugs to come out and enjoy the summer heat. And that was why summer is Serena's second favorite season, just after winter and before spring.

There were so many reasons why she didn't love summer. Summer storms were on the top of the list. And one time where she took a nap one summer afternoon and this fly was stupid enough to fly into her nose and out. It freaked Serena out so much. And bugs were Serena's worst fears, next to thunderstorms and lightning, and why it made the list despite insect's intelligence. She couldn't stand itty-bitty crawly pests and roaches and spiders were the worst of the bugs' species.

Ever since this summer started, flies had made Serena's home their summer home. Flies buzzing from room to room, and find themselves doing suicidal cherry bombs in her cat's water bowl and other places where there was water.

So one day Serena sat in front of her laptop on that fateful summer afternoon, minding her on business. There she was, innocently, sending an instant message to her boyfriend Darien and a fly buzzed in front of her face. She tried to wave it away and even sing the 'Shoo Fly Don't Bother Me' song, and it still won't leave her alone.

Serena didn't notice that the fly flew under her chin, out of her eyesight. She inhaled deeply and started to panic when she noticed an itty-bitty painful lump suddenly appeared in her throat. She remembered that pain instantly. It was the same one she had experienced it before. Her eyes widened frightened. SHE HAD SWALLOWED A FLY FOR THE SECOND TIME IN HER LIFE.

The first time she swallowed a fly was the fly flew into her mouth when she was yawning, walking home from school. Who knew a fly could be that dumb? She had that gross and painful feeling in her throat until couple hours later.

Serena hated that feeling. It was like swallowing an oddly shaped pill without a sip of water, it was worst feeling ever. It felt like it was stuck to her throat. It won't go away even after swallowing it, washing it down with water (that seemed to made it worse for some odd reason), or coughing. Then she remembered when she read one of Judy Blume's books when she was younger where after swallowing a fly, ice cream was the best antidote.

She quickly darted from her seat and into the kitchen, ripping the fridge open. She was ready to cry when her blue eyes didn't come across any ice cream. But she thanked whoever was watching her from above when she found mochi ice cream which was apparently hiding behind frozen chicken streaks.

In record time, she ate two mochi ice cream (resulting a brain freeze). Her throat felt very relieve though she could still feel the annoying itty-bitty painful lump in her throat. So she did what's her body thought was natural: she coughed.

Coughing several times actually made the itty-bitty lump disappear. Although coughing wasn't as painful as last time (she coughed after swallowing two litter of water still didn't make it better during the first time), it was better after consuming ice cream. Much, much better with mochi ice cream.

Serena thought that coughing after eating ice cream was a lifesaver. So she decided to write a thank-you letter to Ms. Judy Blume for the excellent advise for swallowing a bug.

Swallowing a fly usually happened to Serena during the summer and that was why it was one of the reasons for her not loving summer.

--

I swear upon my life that both 'swallowing the fly' stories are true. And yes it happened to me. I blame my luck for attracting flies. There's another story that also included at stupid fly but it doesn't fit the swallowing the fly topic.

Any thoughts?

-tiffany aka basketcase.


End file.
